Dashing Duncan
Dashing Duncan is the seventh episode of the first season. Plot It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor and all the engines on the Thin Controller's railway were working hard, the railway hadn't been the same since Skarloey left to go on an overhaul and work wasn't going well as the engines had to do all of Skarloey's work as well as their own. Duncan was cross, he hated doing Skarloey's work as it made his axles ache. One morning, Duncan puffed into the Blue Mountain Quarry and he bumped the trucks hard. "Com' on, you lot!" he huffed impatiently. "A' have work to do." and he continued bumping them. Then Luke puffed by. "Duncan, can you please be more careful with the trucks?" he warned. "Well, I'm tryin' Luke." Duncan puffed. "But it's all Skarloey's fault." he grumbled. Luke was confused, "Why is it his fault?" asked the little pea green tank engine. "Because Skarloey's gone away to go on an overhaul and he's made us do all of his work, and I hate extra work." complained Duncan. Luke just rolled his eyes. "Duncan, it's not Skarloey's fault that you and all the other engines have to do Skarloey's wor-" "Yes, it is Skarloey's fault!" snapped Duncan. "And when he gets back, Am' goin' to have a chat with him." "Chat with him?!" Luke explained, "why?" "Ya' know, why didn't 'ya just listen to me?" Duncan asked huffily. "S-Sorry," stammered Luke. "Because your complaining over nothing and-" "I've got a reason and complaining and I'm sick of everyone commenting on me complaining all the time." Duncan steamed, "By the way, Skarloey's not just done nothing to make us do his work. He wants our axles to ache aswell." Duncan asked and he continued bumping the trucks. "Luke is right Duncan," said Rheneas who was shunting trucks nearby. "You need to stop being careless and do your work as normal." "Alright Rheneas, I'll try." huffed Duncan. "Yes, and like I said, stop bumping the trucks." Luke warned. "A already know Luke thank you!" retorted Duncan. Luke froze and said nothing, Duncan puffed away in a grumpy mood. "I-I was only trying to help." Luke stammered. "Don't worry, Luke." puffed Rheneas, "Duncan's always been like that. You'll only see him happy on a number of occasions." "As every engine should know." added Luke. Duncan was soon pulling trucks of stones so he could take them to the C.G. Slate Company. "Pah!" he grumbled to himself. "Tis' all Skarloey's fault. He made us do all of his work." "Why don't you just stop talking about him for once?" his driver remarked. "Well, I'll try." Duncan huffed, but he was still cross with Skarloey, no matter what. Duncan had delivered his trucks to the slate company and was heading to the Tea Room Station. But still, he was cross with Skarloey. "Silly Skarloey, after this work is done." Duncan grumped, "I'm goin' back to mah sheds. I've 'ad enough of that engine, really much." he huffed. Duncan's driver rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Duncan just stayed grumpy all day. Duncan felt his axles aching. "Ah! Mah axles ar' aching!" Duncan groaned. "Am' goin' ta speed up, so 'a can't feel the pain!" "I think it's best if we should just stay going slowly." suggested his driver, but Duncan ignored his driver and started to move more quicker. "I said... slow down!" called his driver, but Duncan still wouldn't listen to his driver and moved even more faster, but then there was trouble, as Duncan rounded a bend, the trucks of slate started to tip a bit, but Duncan didn't notice this and went even more faster, faster he had ever gone before, then stones flew out of the trucks and Duncan's trucks had tumbled off the track. Stone was everywhere, Duncan was still on the rails, but he felt terrible. "Oh," he sighed sadly. "Now 'am in more of a crisis." Rusty arrived with the breakdown crane and the trucks were put back on the tracks. "Duncan, how did this happen?" asked the little diesel. "A went too fast around the bend and mah trucks didn't stay unstable, and such they tumbled off the tracks." explained Duncan. Rusty just sighed. "That's why you should be careful Duncan." he said. "I saw Luke before telling me that you were bumping the trucks and he kept warning you, but you wouldn't listen to him. But now because of this, look what you've done, accidents like this happens if you're being too careless. Duncan didn't like being told what to do, especially by a diesel. "Rusty! A don't want to hear anymore from you and I have work to do, now just get me back on track!" Duncan flared. "Sorry, Duncan, keep your cool." Rusty remarked. "Aside from that, why are you so angry?" asked the little diesel. "It's Skarloey," huffed Duncan, "He gets to go on an overhaul and we get to do his work. Huh, typical!" he scoffed. Rusty was confused, "But it's not Skarloey's fault that he gets to go on an overhaul." he said. "It's because Skarloey's valve gear snapped when he was trying to get up a hill, me and Sir Handel helped him get to the top." "Well, they could've just sent him to the Steamworks to be repaired rather than letting him have an overhaul." Duncan continued. "Now, 'A can't stop to listen to diesels like you. A have work to do." Duncan repeated and he puffed away grumpier than ever, Rusty was surprised of what Duncan had said. Duncan arrived at the Tea Room Station, he was pleased that he had finally done his job. "Good, now I go to mah sheds for a rest." he puffed gladly, then the Thin Controller walked out of the station building and spoke to Duncan. "Duncan, I have a job for you." he said. Duncan gasped and his jaw dropped. "But sir, I want a rest, 'Ave done loads of jobs and I need to rest my wheels before I can..." "Duncan," the Thin Controller interrupted, "you must do what you're told." he said sternly. Duncan sighed "Yes sir. What would you like me to do sir?" "I would like you to pull Skarloey's passenger train for him." said the Thin Controller. Duncan was now cross, but he tried not to let the Thin Controller see him scowling. "Y-yes sir." Duncan muttered. "Good." said the Thin Controller, "now get going." and he walked away. "More work of Skarloey's, that 'as to be done." Duncan explained, "I wish that engine could just get 'is nose out of everyone's business." and he puffed grumpily away. Duncan arrived at the depot to collect his coaches. Peter Sam was there, he was resting in the shed and then he saw Duncan. "Hello Duncan." said Peter Sam cheerily. "Why are you so grumpy? You're never this angry?" he asked. "It's Skarloey." Duncan explained. Peter Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Skarloey? But what did he do?" asked Peter Sam. "The Thin Controller let him go on an overhaul." explained Duncan. "That's only because he couldn't get over the hill and his valve gear cracked." said Peter Sam. "Surely, everyone should know why." "Yes, but a have to do all his work." complained Duncan. "So," remarked Peter Sam, "It makes you really useful." "But tis' still Skarloey's fault." snapped Duncan. Peter Sam was confused. "Duncan, if you're so mad with Skarloey, then why were you at the sheds whistling goodbye along with the other engines?" he asked. Duncan gritted his teeth. "Because I didn't know the Thin Controller would give us all this work!" he scowled, then he chuffed away. Peter Sam was surprised. As Duncan was puffing through the countryside, he grumbled all the way, he was riding roughly along the rails, he was approaching Rheneas station, but as he puffed beside the platform, the passengers were complaining to the stationmaster what a bad railway it was, but Duncan didn't care. Duke and Sir Handel were in the shed nearby and Duke quickly scolded Duncan. "You need to be more careful youngster." he warned. "Youngster?" Duncan exclaimed. "A' am not a youngster. I'm 83 years old." he remarked. "Well, anyway." said Duke, "I only warned you because if you ride roughly along the tracks. You might end up like Smudger." "Who the heck is Smudger?" asked Duncan. "Smudger," began Duke "was an engine who worked on my old railway. He was a show-off! He rode roughly and often came off the rails." Duke explained. "Much as bad as me?" Duncan asked. "Well, I'd say, way worst." commented Duke. "Anyway, I warned him to be careful tonnes of times, but he would only laugh at me. Then one day, manager said he was going to make him useful at last. Smudger however stopped laughing." "And what happened after that?" asked Duncan, "What was his fate?" Duke sighed heavily. "He was turned into a generator, he was just there behind our sheds, he never moved again." finished Duke. After the story had finished, Duncan stayed unintentionally silent, but then he spoke up. "That is bad!" he gasped. "I would never get a permanent punishment for that." Duncan said. "Well, that's why I'm telling you to be careful otherwise you'll end up like him." said Duke, Duncan puffed away, he stayed silent and didn't ride rough on the rails again after that. Duke snickered. "I always get youngsters to stop being careless." said Duke, "Don't I Falcon... I mean, Sir Handel?" Duke corrected. Sir Handel just rolled his eyes. "Are you sure about that, granpuff?" he said cheekily, "Don't forget one or two youngsters back on your old railway." Sir Handel chuckled. "Yes, yes! I know." Duke muttered, snickering quietly. Duncan had finished his passenger run and he was on his way to the sheds. But as he got there, the Thin Controller arrived, Duncan saw him and suddenly felt worried. "Oh no, I hope a don't have to do another job." he thought worriedly, but he did. "Duncan, I have another job for you." said the Thin Controller, "I would like you to deliver trucks of slate to the slate mines." "Yes, sir." muttered Duncan and the Thin Controller walked away. Duncan hated dusty work, but he couldn't say no to the Thin Controller, so he puffed away, sighing heavily under his breath. Duncan arrived at the yards to collect the trucks of slates. "Okay, now let's get these trucks of slate to the mines." he huffed crossly as he chuffed slowly, but carefully away. Duncan was puffing crossly through the countryside. "Silly Skarloey!" he grumbled, he wanted to do his work more quickly, but after hearing Duke's story, he hoped the Thin Controller wouldn't turn him into a generator. "I'm speeding up." Duncan muttered. "Even if we are, let's just be careful." his driver warned. "You've had lots of derailments lately. Besides, you heard Duke's story." "A want to do mah work more faster!" Duncan chuffed, "I don't care what Duke says." and Duncan started to speed up. Duncan was puffing faster and faster through the countryside. "More faster!" he yelled to his driver, but then there was trouble. Up ahead, there was a sharp bend and Duncan was going very fast for it. "Huh! It's just a bend." Duncan steamed to himself, but then he could no longer feel his wheels on the track. "Huh! A can't feel me wheels?" he chuffed, but then Duncan tumbled off the track, he crashed into a field and slate went everywhere. His driver and fireman had jumped clear, but Duncan was damaged all over. Rusty arrived with the breakdown crane. "Another accident?" he exclaimed. "Duncan, you must learn to be more careful." the little diesel scolded. "I know, I should 'ave been more careful." Duncan groaned. "I will next time though." he sighed. "You better be!" said a voice, Duncan knew this voice. It was the Thin Controller, he was very cross. "Duncan, you have caused delay and confusion. You went too fast around the bend and now look at you. You're scratched and covered in dirt." he scolded. "Sorry sir," Duncan muttered. "I wanted to do my work more quickly, so I could have a rest at the sheds after all this work." he said. "Now Duncan, you must go to the Steamworks to be repaired." said the Thin Controller, "Now the railway won't be running as well, now Skarloey's at the works and you're too." he said. "Yes sir." sighed Duncan sadly, Duncan was soon put back onto the tracks and Peter Sam shunted him to the Steamworks. Peter Sam had shunted Duncan to the Steamworks. Duncan still felt very sad. "Hello Victor." whistled Peter Sam. "Duncan had a little accident while pulling some trucks and he's scratched." he explained. "The Thin Controller wants him fixed in no time at all." "Sure thing, my friend." replied Victor. "Now Duncan, let's get you repainted." said the Cuban narrow gauge engine. Duncan said nothing as he was shunted into the painting area of the Steamworks, but he still felt sad about what happened that day, and because of his complaints about Skarloey. That night, Duncan returned to the sheds, he was the last engine to arrive and he still felt sad. Rheneas and Peter Sam saw Duncan's sad expression on his face. "Duncan, are you alright?" asked Rheneas. "I'm fine Rheneas, don't ask why." Duncan groaned. "We already know, anyway." puffed Peter Sam. "You fell off the tracks at a sharp bend and I was sent to take you to the steamworks." "Oh, right." Duncan chuffed, meekly. "That accident though, I shouldn't had been so fast. I should had listened to you Rheneas, and Luke. But worst off, I shouldn't have complained about Skarloey, I was just being rested off my wheels, that's all." he muttered. "I know Duncan," Rheneas chuffed, "But it's still alright, I know you feel a little sad about what you have done today, and because you've been complaining about Skarloey, but you're still a really useful engine, no matter what." he said. Duncan grew a small smile. "Thanks Rheneas." he puffed quietly. "You're welcome, Duncan." Rheneas replied. "That accident you had wasn't on purpose Duncan, you know that?" added Bertram. "Yes Bertram, it was an accident." Duncan admitted. "Well at least you've learnt your lesson now." chuckled Rusty. "Yes," agreed Duke, "Will you be careful next time right?" the old engine asked. "And not end up like Smudger?" "Yes I will," Duncan puffed, "Nor will 'a act like Smudgy, or whatever 'is name is." he said. "And if I'm being careless again, maybe you lot could remind me." Duncan finished. The narrow gauge engines smiled. "We will Duncan." said Peter Sam, Duncan still felt a little down of what had happened that day, but from then on, he wouldn't dash about his work and wouldn't be careless again. Characters * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Bertram * Victor * Luke * The Thin Controller * Skarloey (flashback; does not speak) * Smudger (flashback; does not speak) * Owen (cameo) Locations * Trestle Bridge * Rheneas (station) * Blue Mountain Quarry * Tea Room Station * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Valley View * Rocky Ridge Line * Sodor Steamworks * C.G. Slate Company (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is a continuation of the story Old and Wise. A flashback from said episode is also used. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor